Kyoku Ai
by inushikacho
Summary: [RxS] While Ryoma and his friends were going home, a girl approached them and introduced herself as Ryoma's fiancée.
1. Matoko Ayame

_Tennis no Ohjisama- Fan Fiction_

_Kyoku Ai_

_By: -InuShikaCho-_

"_Hope you like this one! The girl named Ayame in this fan fiction is my own character. Thanks!"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis_

Chapter 1: "Ayame Matoko"

The prince of tennis… a freshman who joined a famous team and became one of the regulars; this prince was born in America but he's a true Japanese. He came back in Japan and met new friends, including the Seigaku team and Sakuno and Tomoka.

He met very trustful friend, Momoshiro; a lively and funny friend, Eiji; a very caring friend, Oishi; a burning friend, Taka-san; an inventor, Inui; a sadistic person and a friend, Fuji; and a strict captain, Tezuka. He thought that he was very lucky to gain friends with this type of personalities, even though it's not obvious with his expressions.

One day at the Seishun Gakuen School, Ryoma and the others were about to leave the tennis court after they finished their practice. Eiji went closer to Oishi who was standing behind the building, "Oishi! Let's go" Eiji said as he pulled Oishi out of the place. One by one they left out of the court; Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio were left to clean the tennis court. When they were about to leave, Momoshiro joined Taka, Fuji and Tezuka, "Hey, Echizen! I'll go ahead!" Momoshiro shouted as he waved goodbye to Ryoma, "okay" Ryoma answered. On one corner, there was Tomoka and Sakuno standing, waiting for them to leave, especially Ryoma. Sakuno noticed that Momoshiro left Ryoma alone with them, "huh looks like, Sempai Momo and Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was paused when Tomoka started to talked, "is there something wrong, Sakuno?" "N-No!" then, Horio interrupted the two when they were about to leave with Ryoma, "Tomoka, Sakuno! Are you joining us!" Horio shouted just to make the two girls alerted. "Yes!" Tomoka answered back as she roared, she grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled him to where Ryoma was, "Let's go Sakuno!" "Uh yes"

The dusk was starting when they were about to leave the school, like the same, Horio was still complimenting Ryoma for being a great tennis player…

"Wow I didn't expect that Echizen is already a regular member in our team" He said, but Ryoma just ignored it. "You're right" Kachirou answered, but still Ryoma ignored them, "Of course! Since the first time I saw Ryoma my love, I already knew that he's a great tennis player!" Tomoka added, but still Ryoma kept on walking and didn't looked back or talked.

Sakuno on the right hand just stared at Ryoma. She began to blush and her heart beat became more faster, 'Ryoma-kun…' she thought as Ryoma started to stopped that caught everyone's attention.

"Ryoma, what's the matter, why did you stop?" Katsuo asked, when Ryoma's eyes widened, "Ryoma?" Tomoka asked too, but no one answered, "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno whispered in concerned. Until a girl, whose hair was brownish in color and has a shoulder length hair, jumped to Ryoma's body and hugged him that made everyone surprised especially Sakuno whose eyes were much widened in surprise.

"Wait" Ryoma said trying to remove the girl who was embracing her.

"Ha what are you doing with my Ryoma!" Tomoka shrieked pointing her finger to the girl. Then, the girl decided to let Ryoma go and step her foot on the floor. She wiped her dress and fixed her brownish hair with her hands, "Your Ryoma?" she asked and her eyebrows twitched. "Ryoma…" Sakuno suddenly whispered, the girl noticed the worried face of Sakuno and began to observe her actions, "It's been so long since the last time we saw each other, nee Ryoma-kun?" The girl started and talked to Ryoma as she put her arms to Ryoma's.

"Echizen, do you know her?" Horio asked with tension on his face, hoping that Echizen doesn't know her. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself…" the girl started to interrupt Ryoma who was about to say something, "I'm Matoko, Ayame, I'm from America and I'm Ryoma's future wife! Please call me Ms. Ayame!" the girl said as she bowed her head for showing her respect. Once again, the 4 of them began to shriek again in surprise, "WIFE!" Sakuno didn't show any reaction, but deep inside she was shocked,

'Did I hear Ryoma's future wife? I can't believe it… Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno thought. Ayame looked at Sakuno very carefully, but she was distracted by Tomoka "Ryoma, Tell us, what she said is not true!" "Uuhh… Sorry… but… she's right?" Ryoma answered, "Well you can't blame any one, besides Ryoma has the man's personality that every girl really wants!" Horio joined, "Uh Ryoma-kun, won't you going to introduce them?" Ayame asked as she smiles to Ryoma's friends, "yeah, Right. He's Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo, Tomoka and…" when Ryoma looked at Sakuno he noticed that Sakuno was frowned, "and… Sakuno" Ayame looked at Sakuno again and smiled at her "So your name is Sakuno" she said, Sakuno looked at Ayame while she was holding Ryoma's arms, "when did you arrive?" Ryoma asked trying to remove Ayame in his harms, "Just this morning! Actually I saw you leaving uncle Nanjirou's house with a guy riding on a bike!" Ayame explained and then she moved away from Ryoma to avoid any fight. "Ah! You're talking about Momo Sempai!" Horio answered, "Humph uh, Ryoma-kun let's go home! I know you're tired from your tennis practice and besides Uncle Nanjirou, Aunty Rinko and Nanako are already waiting for us!" Ayame pulled Ryoma away from his friends as she smiled again. "Uh right, we'll be leaving! Bye" Ryoma and Ayame left while she held Ryoma again in his arms.

Everyone felt jealousy and surprised for what had happened; surprised because Ayame was Ryoma's future wife and jealous because Ayame was a beautiful girl to be Ryoma's wife, and Ryoma was already taken from them (Tomoka and the Ryoma's Fans club). What will happen if ever the SEIGAKU team found out this situation, will Sakuno fight her love for Ryoma, will be Ayame a distraction for Sakuno's love life?

**(A/N):** It was a bit surprising… Ahehehe… Well I hope you like it, so leave a review for me, thanks! I'm still working on the next chapter, so watch for it!


	2. First day in Seishun Gakuen

_Tennis no Ohjisama- Fan Fiction_

_Kyoku Ai_

_By: -InuShikaCho-_

"_Chapter 2! Have fun reading it guys!"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis_

Chapter 2: First day in Seishun Gakuen

The next day, Ryoma woke up early like as usual. He took a bath and fixed his hair, wore his uniform and took his bag down from the stairs. He first saw his cousin Nanako passed from the end of the stairs and greeted him,

"Good Morning, Ryoma!" she said and then she left with a smile. Then Ryoma went to the dining room and ate his breakfast—western food. After a while, Nanjirou joined his son and ate with him, until someone also joined them,

"Good Morning!" Nanjirou greeted, it was Ayame wearing a Seishun Gakuen school uniform.

"Good morning Ayame" her future husband said. Ryoma noticed that Ayame was wearing one of their clothes and began to wonder

"You're dressed, where are you going?" Ryoma asked as he took a bite on his toast.

"Isn't it obvious, in your school of course?" Ayame replied.

"Why?" Ryoma asked again,

"Starting today, I'll become one of your classmates!"

"Classmate?"

Until their short discussion was interrupted by Ryoma's mother, Rinko,

"Ryoma, someone is waiting for you outside!" her mother said as she placed the plate on the table,

"Momo Sempai!" Ryoma rushed. He took his bag immediately and wore his school shoes,

"Wait Ryoma! I'm going with you!" Ayame shouted trying to make Ryoma wait for her,

"Hurry!" Ryoma shout back.

"Goodbye, Aunty Uncle!" Ayame said and waved goodbye to Nanjirou and Rinko,

"Wait! Here's the lunchbox you prepared! Take care you two!" Rinko said as she waved back.

"Thank you! Aunt Rinko!" and Ayame went out of the house.

Outside the house, there was Momoshiro, who was riding on his bike, waiting for Ryoma to come out. But luckily, before Momoshiro got on his nerves, Ryoma came out of the house with a girl walking behind him.

"Good morning, Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted,

"Sempai, I'm bringing someone along with me" Ryoma said as helped Ayame walked in the gateway,

"New?" Momoshiro added as he rubbed his head with his face puzzled. Then, Ayame came out beside Ryoma that made Momoshiro's eyes widen.

"Hello!" Ayame greeted as she waved her hand at Momoshiro who was very surprised.

"Such a beautiful lady" Momoshiro complimented,

"Thank You!" Ayame bowed her head with respect, "I'm Ayame Makoto, please call me Ms. Ayame, Sempai Momo!" Ayame bowed her head again "I'm also Ryoma's future wife, in short I'm her Fiancée"

"Did you say Fiancée? Wow Echizen, Congratulations!" Momoshiro said,

"Uh thank you?" Ryoma answered back.

"Let's go, Ms. Ayame, Echizen!" Momoshiro added as he prepared his bike, and then they left. Ayame was holding Ryoma's hand while Ryoma just ignored it. Momoshiro began to wonder, if Ryoma ever liked Ayame and ever accepted the proposal for them to be married.

After a half an hour, Momoshiro, Ryoma and Ayame arrived in the school followed by the other students. They walked to the tennis court and waited the other regular members to arrive, especially their captain Tezuka, so that they can start the practice. After a few hours, the regulars arrived one by one.

"Kiddo, good morning!" Eiji greeted with a lively voice, that made Ryoma thought that he might had a nice dream last night.

"Good morning" Ryoma replied with his cold voice. Until, Ayame appeared from Ryoma's back that made everyone surprised, but fortunately, Momoshiro was there to start the conversation… again.

"Ah yeah right, by the way she's Ayame!" Momoshiro said proudly.

"Hello! I'm Matoko Ayame, please call me Ms. Ayame!" Ayame said as she bowed down again in respect. The team manager together with the captain, the vice captain and the tensai arrived. Ryuzaki saw Ayame smiling at her so she started to greet her, "Ah! You're already here!"

"Good morning, Ryuzaki sensei!" Ayame greeted, this time with her attractable smile.

"You know her, Ayame?" Ryoma asked as he looked at Ayame's eyes,

"Not really, Ryoma!" Ayame replied.

Tezuka noticed the girl beside Ryoma so he greeted her with his serious but attracting voice, "Good morning"

"Hello! Good morning too!" Fuji greeted and smiled.

Then Ayame looked at Tezuka's side and greeted the smiling tensai,

"Good morning too, Captain, Sempai Fuji!"

Ryoma began to be more confused and started to ask questions to be more relieved,

"You know them too?" he asked.

"Of course she does, Echizen. We were there when she first visit the school" Fuji replied with his sadistic smile.

"I see…" Ryoma answered back

Tezuka called all of the Seigaku members even the girl's team. He went to the front of the aligned team members while Ayame followed him.

"Okay team, our practice will about to start, but before that I would like to introduce someone to all of you." Tezuka said as he looked his team mates seriously "This is Matoko Ayame, our new team member. She's from America and she belongs to first year class 2. Starting today she will be joining the tennis girls' team." Tezuka ended. Oishi approached Ayame with his simple smile but greeted him very lively,

"Welcome, Ms. Matoko"

"Thank you!" Ayame greeted.

After the presentation, the practice started with 10 laps for the regular players. After, Ryoma sat on a bench while Ayame sat elegantly beside Ryoma. She took a can of ponta and gave it to Ryoma; she held Ryoma's hand without any doubt while Ryoma started to blush.

Besides from Ryoma and Ayame, some regular players were talking about them. Thinking how lucky Ryoma was to be taken good care of a nice, beautiful, caring and elegant lady.

"Ms. Matoko is very kind! Look, she always supports our kiddo!" Eiji started as he looked at Ryoma enviously.

"There's no need to be confused, Eiji-san!" Fuji answered, still wearing his sadistic smile. Taka looked at Fuji very confused and started to join the forum.

"What do you mean, Fuji?" he said as he rubbed his head still with confusion.

"Ms. Matoko returned to Japan because of him" he smiled again, until Kaidoh, Oishi and Inui joined the discussion too. Taka became more and more confused.

"I don't understand! What are you talking about, Fuji-san!" he screamed, wanted to know the truth quickly. Inui's lips showed a little grin and interrupted Fuji who was about to continue his explanation.

"She's Echizen's future wife… for short… Ayame is… Ryoma's fiancée" Inui said. Eiji, Taka, Kaidoh and Oishi looked at him and screamed…

"Eeh, FUTURE WIFE!" everyone in the tennis court caught their attention and began to wonder what happened. Ryoma on the other hand, ignored them and thought that they were gossiping about him and Ayame.

"Our kiddo has a Fiancée already!" Eiji added again with great confusion.

"Way to go Echizen!" Taka complimented as he looked at Ryoma and raised his hand and waved at them

"No way… Echizen and Ms. Matoko are still… high school students…. Inui, can you tell us more?" Oishi panicked making everyone more distracted with the noise they were creating. Fuji left them and thought that he was already out of place, because he was already ignored by them. Inui took out his notebook and fixed his glasses, and then he started to talked

"Based on the data that I received… their parents decided the engagement when they were still in America, and according to my resource, like Echizen, Ms. Matoko Ayame, is also good in playing tennis.

"Wow! That's nice for the both of them!" Eiji said. After a few minutes, they felt someone was standing behind them, when they looked back, a guy with spectacles was there, and it was their captain, Tezuka.

"ALL OF YOU! RUN 20 LAPS!" Tezuka ordered while Fuji was standing behind him laughing. They were punished because of gossiping instead of practicing in their tennis hour.

After a few days, the news, about Ryoma's fiancée, spread out all over the school. Ryoma's fans began to lose their confidence for they thought that they don't have any right to be Ryoma's girlfriend anymore because he already has a fiancée and caused the fans club to become weaker.

What will Tomoka—the president of the Ryoma's fans club—do to make the group members not to lose faith for their Ryoma? Can they force Ayame to cancel the engagement?

­­­­

_Next on Kyoku Ai: "The threat"_

**(A/N):** thanks for reading everyone, please, Review!


	3. The threat

_Tennis no Ohjisama- Fan Fiction_

_Kyoku Ai_

_By: -InuShikaCho-_

"_Well… my aim: finish this fan fiction! Thanks for the reviews everyone!"_

Chapter 3: "The Threat"

Once again, Ryoma and Ayame walked to the school, except Sempai Momo was not there to join them. When they arrived, Eiji was the one to greet them followed by Oishi. One by one, the regular members of the Seigaku team arrived, until the last one to arrive was the captain. Eiji began to wonder 'When Captain Tezuka is late, why isn't he doing any laps?' he then started to ask the vice captain, Oishi…

"Good morning, Oishi!" he first said

"Good morning too, Eiji, What's the matter, you look so confused today?" Oishi answered

"I just thought why Tezuka isn't making any laps, whenever he arrives late?" Eiji added.

"Ahaha… Eiji… I don't think I should answer that?" Oishi replied, trying to escape from Eiji's question.

"Humph never mind, I won't force you if you don't want!" then Eiji walked out from the tennis court.

"Uh Eiji, wait! I'm very sorry!" Oishi screamed and followed Eiji away from the tennis court. Ryoma approached the Tensai and started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Echizen, good morning!" Fuji greeted as he smiled at Ryoma

"Good morning" Ryoma answered back

"Looks like, Ayame is not with you today!" Fuji suddenly said as he looked back at the walking captain inside the court.

"She went to the room" Ryoma replied back

"Aw. I see!" Fuji said "I better go!"

"Sure…" Ryoma replied and then he also left.

After the morning practice, the Seigaku team members returned to their respective classrooms. Ryoma returned immediately to the class 2 room so that he can attend to their English subject. But when he arrived, their English teacher already left, and 'I'm unlucky today…' he thought and continued himself from entering the room. When he entered, everyone caught his attention but he ignored it. When he looked at his right he saw Ayame looking, smiling at him but he ignored it and then continued himself to his seat.

After a few hours, the bell rang meaning it was already lunch break. When Ayame stood up from her chair and looked at Ryoma's seat, it was already empty. Ayame took a bag beside the chair and ran out of the room, looking for Ryoma.

Ayame took a few minutes from looking for Ryoma around the school and when she was tired from looking she realized that she haven't looked at the roof top. She hurriedly ran to the top of the school, but when she was about to enter the place, she saw the door was opened. She walked slowly and quietly behind the door and when she peeked from the door, she saw Sakuno standing beside Ryoma who was sitting on the middle of the room.

"Ry…Ryoma…" Sakuno said as she walked closer to Ryoma. Ayame began to think of something that made her more interested about Sakuno.

"Why?" Ryoma answered back looking at Sakuno seriously that made Ayame very jealous

"Aaah… you see… I made you some—" Sakuno was interrupted by Ayame who showed herself behind the door.

"Ryoma, at last, I've been looking for you!" Ayame said glaring at Sakuno.

Ryoma and Sakuno were surprised; they both look back at the same time and were interrupted by Ayame walking slowly to their place.

"Uh Ayame" Ryoma said as he stood up from where he sits.

"Ms. Ayame!" Sakuno said hiding a lunchbox behind her.

"Oh! Ms. Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she let her face appear a fake smile that the two of them didn't noticed.

"Oh No-Nothing, I was just…" Sakuno bowed her head from disappointment and tried to make herself energetic and don't make any emotional reactions.

"Ryoma, Let's go!" Ayame said as she grabbed Ryoma and pulled away from Sakuno's side. But, Ryoma removed Ayame's hand from his and looked back seeing Sakuno's face with depression.

"Wait! Uh Sakuno, what are you saying?" Ryoma asked as he looked Sakuno more seriously,

"Ah never mind what I said! I'll better leave; I think I'm disturbing you two!" Sakuno walked out of the room, but Ayame was not happy for that. She grabbed Sakuno's arm and forced her not to go

"What are you talking about? You aren't disturbing us. Besides you're Ryoma's friend, I'm right Ryoma?"

"Uh right" Ryoma added, staring at Sakuno more and more seriously.

"But" Sakuno refused trying to get away from Ayame's touch but she was powerless.

"I know why don't you join us for lunch?" Ayame added that made Ryoma and Sakuno surprised, not expecting that Ayame would do such a thing. Sakuno glanced Ryoma's face and then looked back

"Huh no thanks!" then she smiled, acting that she's fine, but the truth is, she wasn't. She tried again to remove Ayame's hands, and finally she did, but not because she have the power, because Ayame let go.

"Come on Sakuno, don't be so kill joy! I will be disappointed to you, if you will not join us for lunch! It's once in a lifetime experience, so why not join us!" Ayame forced again, looking at Sakuno's eyes meaningfully, telling that she's very eager to eat lunch with Ryoma together with Sakuno.

"I guess… Okay…" Sakuno said as she faced the door slowly.

"Great then, let's go!" Ayame grabbed Ryoma's arms and embraced it while they walked out of the roof top, down the stairs and walked through the corridors as the students around them staring at them, feeling so jealous **again**. Sakuno on the other hand, was just walking behind them, feeling so jealous but trying not to show her weak side.

At last they arrived at the school canteen, there they sat near a window, took out their lunches and started to eat. Ayame looked at Sakuno smiling, 'why is she smiling!' Ayame thought as she took a piece of fried fish from her lunchbox

"I made you some lunch, Ryoma! I made it specially!" she said as she feed Ryoma using her chopsticks

"Thank you" Ryoma replied back, eating the fried fish on his mouth.

"Uh Sakuno would you like?" Ayame asked, handing over her lunchbox to Sakuno

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Sakuno refused and returned herself from eating her own lunch, forcing herself not to watch the two eating with the same chopsticks. Ayame became more annoyed; she felt something inside, a feeling that she wants someone to suffer. She felt greedy and loathe to Sakuno and began to look at her badly.

"Uhmm Sakuno, may I ask you something?" Ayame asked as she took sipped a small amount of water from her distilled water.

"Sure" Sakuno answered with her calm and soft voice

"Do you have a lover… or… someone you like—no Love, I mean." Ayame added as she put her bottle from its place. Ryoma became more alert; he looked Sakuno deeply in her brown eyes.

"No, I don't! But" Sakuno was interrupted. She caught Ryoma looking at her seriously and deeply, that changed her mind to move on

"But what" Ayame asked looking at her very interestedly.

"Never mind!" Sakuno said as she took a bite in her home-made lunch. Ayame felt something again inside, that made her more irritated to Sakuno

"Okay… I wont for you, if you don't want" Ayame ended.

After a few minutes of silence, the school bell rang telling that it was already 1:00 P.M. The silence between the three broke when Ryoma panicked.

"I almost forgot!" Ryoma screamed as he took his bag quickly from Ayame's side.

"About what, Ryoma" Ayame asked suddenly looking at Ryoma with her face saying: Don't go but Stay! And then she grabbed Ryoma's hand.

"The practice will start at exact 1!" Ryoma said trying to get away from Ayame.

"That's okay, Ryoma!" Ayame replied

"No it isn't!" Ryoma shouted looking at Ayame with his annoying look

"But why!" Ayame shouted back while Sakuno was just watching at them shouting. But Sakuno decided to interrupt when Ryoma couldn't answer back

"I know, who ever came late during the practice will be punished… like running for 30-50 laps or drink Sempai Inui's vegetable juice or Aozu" she discussed.

Ayame glared at her and let go Ryoma's hand.

"Thanks, bye!" he said and then he left.

"Wait!" Ayame disrupt again. She stood up and grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him to her body. She kissed Ryoma slightly on his lips and then she pushed Ryoma away from her. Sakuno was shocked and couldn't believe that Ryoma was kissed by Ayame greedily.

"Bye!" Ayame said as she waved goodbye at Ryoma whose eyes were widened in surprised and left the school canteen, running. Ayame sat back to her place and crossed her leg above the other. She took her bottle and sipped a small amount of water from the straw and looked at Sakuno very seriously… again.

"tsk. tsk. tsk. Sakuno… Sakuno" Ayame began and looked at her very deeply from her eyes.

"What's the matter, Ms. Ayame?" Sakuno asked as she looked at Ayame too.

"Oh nothing I just thought how… **foolish** you are!" Ayame ended a slight giggle.

"What do you mean Ms. Ayame?"

"Never mind what I said. You know what, Ryoma is very special, since we were in America, he's always there on my side to protect me, and he never leaved me alone."

"That's nice" Ryoma replied as she bowed her head again from disappointment.

"And when I heard that we were engaged. I was very proud to say that I am his fiancée! So…"

"Yes?"

"What I really mean is… I don't want others take him from me…"

"You really love him, don't you?" Sakuno said as she smiled at Ayame's face

"Of course I do!" Ayame giggled, as Sakuno faced became serious. "Please Sakuno, don't ever come closer to Ryoma!" she threatened with her unforgivable tone of voice. She once again sipped her water and realized that it was already empty.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno began to react nervously.

"From the first time, I already noticed that you like—no, Love Ryoma that much!"

"huh?"  
"I always see your eyes looking at us very jealous."

"No I wasn't!"

"Don't deny anymore, Sakuno. You're too obvious! Can't you see Ryoma already has a fiancée and that's me!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Like I said; if you don't want to suffer, stay away from Ryoma!"

"But that's—" sakuno was interrupted by a scream of a familiar voice behind her, and when she looked back, it was Tomoka approaching them, 'Tomo!'

"I better leave!" Ayame said as she stood up from her seat.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka pant, when she was already standing Sakuno's side "Ah! Ryoma's Fiancée!" Tomoka screamed again

"Hi Ms. Tomoka, I better go Remember what I said, Ms. Ryuzaki!" she smiled and turned back "bye-bye!" then she left.

Sakuno was very surprised for what Ayame said "Like I said; if you don't want to suffer, stay away from Ryoma" those words… Those words were the one that Sakuno don't want to hear, especially from the one who looks at her very seriously.

"Sakuno! I've been looking for you!" Tomoka said as she panted again, but Sakuno didn't listen nor answered, 'what shall I do?' Sakuno thought. Until Tomoka shake her head

"SAKUNO!"

"Ah yes!"

"What happened to you?"

"No-nothing!"

"You're acting very weird today!"

"Sorry what you were saying?"

"Ryoma's practice match is already starting! Let's go" Tomoka said as she grabbed Sakuno and pulled her out of the seat.

"Yes!"

When they arrived at the tennis court, the game was starting; Echizen versus Momoshiro.

"Love 15!" the referee shouted as Momoshiro scored.

"Good one, Sempai Momo!" Echizen complimented as he hit the tennis ball.

"Go Ryoma!" Tomoka cheered as she jumped on her place and waved at Ryoma. Sakuno tried to cheer, but when she was about to did it, she saw Ayame looking at her on the other side of the court.

'Uh Ayame? Oh I almost forgot… what shall I do?' Sakuno looked at Ryoma playing tennis with energy 'Ryoma… help me…'

After a few sets and scores, Ryoma won from his match with Momoshiro. The referee waved his hand to Ryoma's hand while he was sitting on his chair and announced the winner

"Game set by Echizen! Winner Echizen!" the referee said while he lowered his hand. Everyone congratulate Echizen even though it was just a practice match.

"You did it again, Ryoma!" Tomoka screamed to death but then she was paused when Ayame glared at her as she entered the tennis court and went closer to Ryoma.

"That was a nice game, Echizen!" Momoshiro said and congratulate Echizen who was drinking a bottle of water. Ayame ran to Ryoma and hugged him tightly

"Ryoma, Congrats!" Ayame greeted as she made her hugged more tightly.

"Ah Ayame, not in here!" Ryoma ordered but it was no use, Ayame was still hanging on his body. Everyone was surprised especially Ryoma's fans of course.

"Look, Ms. Ayame and Ryoma! Aren't they so sweet?" Eiji began to get envy for Ryoma.

'Ayame!' Tomoka screamed inside and wanted to blow up in anger. Sakuno tried to calm her down but it was no use, but Tomoka became angrier when the both of them saw Ayame who was about to kiss their prince.

"Wait" Ryoma tried to stop her and she did, but not because of Ryoma, because of their coach, Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Ayame!" Sumire screamed as she went closer to the two. Ayame released Ryoma and wiped her uniform,

"Argh what is it, Ryuzaki sensei?" Ayame said as she showed her smile again.

"You will be having a practice match right now! Let's go!" Sumire said and went out of the court followed by Ayame, pulling Ryoma's sleeves.

"Coming! Let's go Ryoma! You should support your fiancée!" Ayame said and then Ryoma followed her

"Okay, Okay" Ryoma answered.

Eiji heard the news that Ayame has a game, so he forced Oishi to come with him and watched Ayame playing.

"Wow! Ryoma's fiancée will be having a match, Oishi let's go watch her!"

"But"

"Please please, please, please" Eiji forced him again.

"But—" Oishi said again, looking at Tezuka who was standing behind Eiji

"Next game, Eiji and Oishi" Tezuka ordered as he fixed his spectacles.

"What, but Buchou!" Eiji screamed

"Want to run in 10 laps?" Tezuka looked at Eiji seriously that made Eiji frighten.

"Fine, Oishi let's go!" Eiji yelled, and then he took his racket and entered the court together with Oishi.

"I'm sorry, Eiji" Oishi apologized and smiled at Eiji who was pouting beside him.

"Don't worry, Eiji! I'll go watch her!" Taka shouted, waving at Eiji.

"But that's unfair!" Eiji cried.

Some students went to the other court to watch Ryoma's fiancée's game so that they can gather information about her and to tell if she's good in tennis. Inui was the first one to watch, he took out his notebook and thinking of a new data to collect about Ayame Matoko.

"Game 1 by Matoko!" the referee shouted as Ayame scored.

'This is easy' Ayame thought and smiled to her opponent.

"She's good!" Inui murmured while he was writing something on his notebook. Ryoma began to look at Ayame more seriously as she scored once again.

"That's not the real Ayame…" Ryoma said; Inui and the others looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Inui asked.

"You'll know, after her few scores" Ryoma answered back.

Once again, Ayame won the next game; it was already 4-0. The 5th game started, it was Ayame's opponent's turn to serve, but when Ayame strike back, it was Ayame's score.

"Love-30!" the referee once again shouted. A smile appeared from Ayame's face and began to think that the game was so easy for her.

"Love 60! Game 5 by Matoko" the referee shouted again. It was their last game, until Sakuno appeared from Ryoma's side and watched the game seriously.

'She's good in tennis' Sakuno thought "It's her last game…"

"I know what you're thinking about, Sakuno!" Ryoma answered. Sakuno looked at him and asked,

"Ryoma, what do you mean?"

"Watch her…" Ryoma said as his eyes began to show tension.

Sakuno looked at Ayame and noticed that Ayame was looking at her.

Flash back:

"Like I said; if you don't want to suffer, stay away from Ryoma!"

End of Flashback

Sakuno moved away from Ryoma then Ayame returned her sight back to the ball.

"Here it is..." Ryoma said.

"Argh SMASH ILLUSION!" Ayame shouted that caught everyone's attention. Everyone was surprised, they saw Ayame's secret move… the Smash Illusion. When Ayame uses this technique, when she smashes, the ball began to split into a few balls, like an illusion, that's why it's called Smash Illusion (isn't it so weird… I invented it).

"Game set: 6-0, Winner Matoko Ayame!" the referee screamed and then Ayame wiped her skirt/

"Wow" everyone thought looking at Ayame very frightened. Ayame looked at Sakuno very seriously; she faced her and pointed her tennis racket to her face far from her.

"You're next…" Ayame shouted and everyone looked at Sakuno "…Ryuzaki Sakuno" and then she laughed a little.

_Next chapter: "Revelations in shore"_

**(A/N): That's the 3rd chapter…. I'm still working on the next chapter… I would like to thank those people who gave me reviews… and for the others who don't please… give me! Thanks!**


	4. Revelations in Shore

_Tennis no Ohjisama- Fan Fiction_

_Kyoku Ai_

_By: -InuShikaCho-_

"_Wow! I am very happy to hear from you that this story is cool! Ahehehe… I'm working on it! Sorry for the wrong grammars, nee minna, for a reason that English is just my second language and it's not really my favorite subject…"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Ohjisama_

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations in Shore

"Aaah, what shall I do!" Sakuno screamed inside her room trying to stop herself from recalling the things that happened to her when she was still in the school that day. 'It's driving me crazy…. What kind of situation am I in?' she thought and covered her face with her pillow.

After a while she removed the pillow from her face and stared at the ceiling while lying on her bed. She kept quiet and thought about Ryoma and started to blush, but she was interrupted when her grandmother, Sumire, interrupted her.

"Hey Sakuno! You have a phone call!" Sumire shouted coming from the other side of the door. Sakuno stood up from her bed and opened the door,

"Who is it?" She asked as she took the telephone from Sumire's hand.

"It's Tomoka!" Sumire shouted back and left Sakuno.

"Thanks!" Sakuno said and entered her room again. "Tomoka It's me, Sakuno!"

"Sakuno, at last, you answered it already!" Tomoka answered

"Sorry, I'm a bit confused!"

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about Ayame's challenge, do you?"

"No I'm not! I just... I just get confused in English!"

"Hmm… If I know…"

"Tomo, could you please stop it!" Sakuno shouted and gave a sigh "Tell me, why did you called?"

"The tennis club invited us to join them to a party at the beach tomorrow morning!"

"Are Ayame and Ryoma invited?"

"Of course, the party is for Ayame you dummy! So are you in?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Ah! By the way, Ayame forced me to join them and also you!"

"she did…"

"Please… if you will not go I don't have any accompany!"

"Fine… I'm going!"

"Really"

"Yes"

"That's my friend! I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow around 8!"

"Okay… Bye"

"Bye!" and then they both hanged up at the same time.

After the call, Sakuno went down stairs and ate dinner together with Sumire. Sakuno was not on the mood to talk so she decided to keep quiet while eating. Sumire noticed it but she just ignored her. After eating and cleaning, Sakuno went to her room immediately

"That's it, I'm tired of thinking!" she demanded and turned off the lights from her room. She hit her bed and lied down. The first thing that came inside her head was still Ryoma.

'Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno faced to the wall and talked to herself alone "She's right… I'm too obvious… I'm too weak and foolish… Besides, Ryoma has a fiancée and I should respect it… and for sure there is no hope to be loved by Ryoma… He doesn't like me at all… and he never wanted… Yes… he doesn't like, love me… and I must force myself not to fall in love to him… again…"

The next day, Sakuno left the house early so that she won't be late. But when she arrived at the train station, Tomoka was still not there, but she noticed that Ayame and Ryoma were not yet arriving too. After a moment, Tomoka arrived, followed by Ryoma and Ayame.

"Sakuno" Tomoka shouted that caused Sakuno to look back.

"Tomo, you're late!" Sakuno answered

"Sorry!" Tomoka apologized.

"Are we complete? How about Ms. Ayame and our kiddo, are they here?" Eiji answered, looking at everyone.

"They're here!" Oishi answered pointing at the two persons running towards them!

"Sorry everyone, sorry if we took so long!" Ayame apologized while she was panting.

"That's okay. Since we're all here, let's go!" Oishi said and entered the train followed by the others.

"Yaho!" Eiji cheered and went inside the train.

They took an hour and a half before they reached the resort. They first took the train, while they were riding on it. Ryoma and Ayame took a seat together while Tomoka and Sakuno took both seat, Eiji and Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh and Fuji and Tezuka. During the trip, Ayame yawned and looked at Ryoma closely.

"Uh Ryoma… I'm a bit sleepy…" Ayame said as she leaned her head to Ryoma's body.

"It's your faulty, you woke up early just to prepare some snacks for the whole team" Ryoma replied.

"You can't blame me! I want this party very special and memorable…" then Ayame closed her eyes.

"Uh Ayame?" Ryoma started to blush and looked away from Ayame's face

"Yes?" Ayame replied still with her eyes closed

"Never mind" Ryoma answered back.

When Ryoma looked at Sakuno's face, he noticed that Sakuno was looking at them with her brown and calm eyes.

'Ryoma…' Sakuno thought and looked away cause of jealousy.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka asked as she looked at Sakuno's face.

"Of course I do!" Sakuno answered and smiled. But Tomoka didn't know that Sakuno was not fine. Sakuno was still thinking about what Ayame said.

At last they arrived at the resort. The place was incredible; you could see the wide sky and the sea. You could hear the sea waves hitting the big rocks and the sea birds' noise. The sand was white and the sea was clear. The place made everyone smile.

Ryoma and Ayame were walking around the resort alone, like they were having a date. While they were strolling around the resort, Ayame felt something on her body and decided to leave Ryoma for a while

"Wait here, Ryoma!" Ayame said and then she left.

"Okay" he replied and just stand there and didn't left.

After a while, Ryoma was about to leave but suddenly, a girl with brown hair bumped him and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" the girl shouted.

"Sorry!" Ryoma apologized and when she looked at the girl, it was Sakuno "Sakuno!"

"Ry-Ryoma!" Sakuno said as she tried to stand from falling

"Let me help you" Ryoma said and held Sakuno's hand but Sakuno just looked at it.

"Thank you, but I can stand by myself" Sakuno stood up and wiped her skirt and walked away from him, but then, Ryoma talked that cause her to stop from walking.

"Uhmm I thought you're not coming?" Ryoma asked and looked at Sakuno

"I was, but Tomoka forced me to come" she replied and faced Ryoma with her charming smile.

"That's nice" Ryoma said and walked towards Sakuno

"Where's Ayame by the way?" Sakuno asked Ryoma when she noticed that Ayame was not with him. Ryoma looked back and faced Sakuno again, that made Sakuno a puzzled look.

"She went to…" Ryoma was paused, thinking of a place that Ayame might be "…somewhere!" but he doesn't have any clue where Ayame was. But before their conversation had continued, Ayame appeared and gave an angry look at Sakuno.

'Not again!' Ayame thought and approached the two, "Ryoma I'm back!"

"Ayame!" Sakuno murmured but with surprised voice

"Looks like you two are having a short conversation, did I interrupt?" Ayame said and looked at the two.

"No we were not!" Sakuno denied and looked away from Ayame's eyes

Ayame grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him away from Sakuno's side, "Good then, let's go Ryoma, the others are waiting for us already!"

"How about…" Ryoma refused and looked at Sakuno

"She's fine, right Sakuno?" Ayame glared Sakuno with her evil stare

"Ah yeah" Sakuno replied as she looked away from Ayame "go ahead, I can go there alone. Besides, I'm waiting for Tomoka…"

"You see, let's go!" Ayame pulled Ryoma once again, and then Ryoma followed her order.

Everyone in the team were in the beach, they were sunbathing, swimming, grilling and playing games along the shores. The first year students were just sitting beneath the tree's shade and share funny jokes and stories. Of course, Tomoka was the first one to begin the conversation and add more jokes and stuffs.

"ahahaha! It fits her well!" Tomoka joked as she laughed really hard together with the others, while Sakuno began to red in embarrassment

"Tomo!" she shouted, trying to stop Tomoka from telling more stories about Sakuno's life, but then Ayame interrupted their nice conversation, "can I interrupt?" she said as she looked at Sakuno with a smile.

"Sure" Sakuno replied with a smile too, thinking that Ayame finally accept Sakuno

"I just want to talk to Sakuno… **privately**" Ayame said now with a glare to Sakuno.

"Can't you talk to her in front of us?" Tomoka said as she glared too Ayame, making her to move away

Ayame stepped back once and smiled "What if I said no?"

"Then, I will think that you're such a loser!" Tomoka began to fight back. Sakuno was annoyed she doesn't want to be that way, she want everything to be peaceful during the beach vacation for the whole day.

"Tomo, please! You're making the situation worse!" Sakuno roared as she stood up from where they sat.

"Go ahead" Tomoka replied and returned her sight back to her friends

"Let's go" Sakuno said, grabbing Ayame's hand and then they left.

Sakuno brought Ayame to a corner and looked at her seriously, and then she heave a sigh.

"What do you want from me, Ayame?" Sakuno asked, but then Ayame didn't answer, "If you want to talk about Ryoma, Please I had enough of this. I'm tired of your threats! I'm very exhausted! Please don't add it any more! You're making my life miserable!"

"It's you're fault! I told you not to come close again to Ryoma!" Ayame shouted back with a high pitch.

"Tell me, why are you doing this to me!"

"Because you always act as if you are Ryoma's girlfriend!"

"Ayame, I always tried to avoid him. But there's something, someone that always want us to be together!"

"What do you mean something?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just really love him…"

"Argh I give up! It's not you who always suffer from this, it's me who suffer"

"Sorry Ayame… I really don't mean it"

"I envy you!"

That conversation was the last time they talked. When the dusk arrived, the team decided to stay inside the resort house and started enjoying themselves. Eiji was the one who entertained them; he tried to tell funny jokes to make everyone not bored. But then, Sakuno was not really on the mood to smile or talk. So she decided to leave and go to the shore.

"Tomo…" Sakuno said as she pulled Tomoka's sleeve

"Yes Sakuno?" Tomoka answered back but still focused her sight to the others

"I'm going to the shore!" Sakuno whispered but then Tomoka didn't answered her, "hey, Tomo! I'm going to the shore!"

"Sure!" Tomoka answered back without looking at Sakuno. She was really not paying attention to Sakuno, who really needed a friend to lean on. So, Sakuno went to the sea shore alone.

Sakuno gazed the open shore and listened the ocean waves, hitting her feet gently. She could hear the noise created by her friends and Tomoka's voice who were shouting at Horio. The chilly breeze was hitting her, but she decided to stay there. She felt outcast and weak inside, but before she collapsed in despair, a guy with catlike eyes stand beside him, it was Ryoma.

"Why are you alone?" he asked and sat beside Sakuno.

"Uhmm… nothing… I just wanted to be alone…" Sakuno replied. She looked at Ryoma's eyes which were looking at her too, until the both of them started to get red.

"Tell me… am I interrupting you?" the catlike eyed guy just stared the girl beside him without any fear that she might feel uncomfortable with his stare.

Sakuno returned her sight back to the ocean and answered his question,

"No… not really…" the both of them kept quiet after the response and waited for the other to start the conversation again

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma started, he looked at Sakuno's hair blowing the wind to him. He could scent her sweet perfume around him and her soft hair hitting his pale skin. Ryoma began to red and prevent his self from looking at her again to avoid embarrassment and failure.

"Yes?" Sakuno answered back but still her sight was focused on the wide sea abutted her.

"What if… someone told you… that he likes you?"

"That's weird… I'll tell him that… I love somebody else… and I'll stay with him, even though he doesn't like me!"

"You're honest…"

"How about you, what if someone told you that she loves you?"

"Hmm… same, I'll tell her that I love somebody else, even though there's no hope for her to love me…"

"You know what; you've changed a lot, Ryoma-kun!"

"I changed, what do you mean?"

"The Ryoma I knew doesn't ask questions about love or like…"

"Am I, well you should search more about me…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"Okay…"

Ryoma joined Sakuno from listening the waves and staring the wide ocean, but his mind was focusing only to Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki…"

"I want you to call me Sakuno, Ryoma-kun!"

"Uhmm… Sakuno…"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something… something important…"

"Important? What do you mean important?"

"Sure… what is it?"

"Sakuno, I… I…"

The catlike eyed guy began to blush and also the girl he was talking to, as they looked at each others eye. He swallowed a small amount of liquid from his mouth and began to tremble in bashfulness.

"I… I…" He said again but still he can't tell it in her face. He tried his best and his eyes became serious.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. When he looked at Sakuno's face, the only thing he saw was her smiling expression.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm happy to hear those words exactly from you!" she replied. Sakuno finally heard those long awaited words from Ryoma. "I love you too, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma pulled Sakuno to his body and hugged her tightly, to show her how special she is to his life, while Sakuno did the same. They didn't thought of anyone that could separate them. They ended the night together, far from the other's noise and happiness, without any interruptions.

When the sun rose in the east, it was time for them to leave. Sakuno and Ryoma pretended to not act as lovers and tried to avoid each other from getting close, to keep away from trouble. While Sakuno and Tomoka were walking home, Tomoka noticed that Sakuno was smiling, not like the passed few days.

"Did something happen last night?" Tomoka asked with her face puzzled

"Secret!" Sakuno replied and left Tomoka confused.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N)**: yippee! Chapter 4 is done! If you noticed, I changed the summary of the story… hmm… hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews guys! It gave me inspiration while making this chapter and so as the next. _Arigato-gozaimasu, Tomodachi-san!_

Tell me if this chapter is nice or not, just give me a review once more! If there's another wrong grammar, please forgive me…


	5. A Gift

A Tennis no Ohjisama Fan Fiction

By: -InuShikaCho-

Kyoku Ai

"_Yipee! I'm back! Sorry for taking this too long… I ran out of ideas… but luckily I found a great, no really great but a good ending, so have fun reading it until the end"_

* * *

Chapter 5: A gift

After that vacation in the resort, Sakuno felt relief inside and proud for she became Ryoma's girl friend, but she can't remove Ayame on her mind, she was thinking that what will happen if Ayame find out their hidden relationship.

She woke up with a nightmare; Ayame was torturing her with two men. She was crying and shouting Ryoma's name without any response from him. She shouted and shouted until the torturing thing ended up and the two men left her alone down an alley. Her clothing was wrecked while the pouring rain was unstoppable.

Sakuno walked to the school while thinking of the dream she had last night.

"SAKUNO!" someone screamed from behind her back, when she looked back it was her best friend, Tomoka waving at her with a wait-for-me look.

"To-Tomo!" Sakuno stopped and waited for Tomoka who lost her balance along the way.

"Ahehehe?" Tomoka was embarrassed and ran towards Sakuno and left the place.

While walking to the school, Sakuno and Tomoka saw Ayame and Ryoma walking along together too.

"Argh I hate that girl! She always takes our Ryoma away from ours and especially the fans club! Can't she be normal?" Tomoka demanded and pouted.

"Uhmm… Come on Tomoka, you can't blame her, she's Ryoma's fiancée right?"

"I Know! But she's not fair!"

"Uhmm… Move on with it, Tomo. It will be fine!"

"Fine!" Tomoka sighed and remembered something "Ah! Sakuno, I know the Seigaku team will be not here for a week or few, as I have heard, they will be presenting a program and a match…. Am I right?"

"Oh yeah… I remember… Grandma told me that"

"Humm… So, Ryoma will not be here for a weak… isn't that sad?"

"Uh I don't know?"

"Sakuno admit it! You like Ryoma that much!"

"Th-That's not true!"

"Waa you're weird?"

"Ahehehe?"

During classes, Sakuno couldn't focus on the lesson. Because of that, she interfere her friend from listening to the teacher who was talking in front of the class.

"Tomo" Sakuno whispered, and luckily, Tomoka heard her and looked at her.

"Oh Sakuno, what's the matter?" she answered back with a noiseless voice.

"I'm confused…"

"About what?"

"Uhmm… About"

"Ms. Ryuzaki!" their teacher shouted, getting Sakuno's attention in the class "Pay attention!"

"Ye-Yes sir!" Sakuno responded with embarrassment

During the break time, Sakuno looked for Ryoma anywhere but she couldn't. 'Where could he be?' she thought as she ran through the hall ways of the school. While running and panting, she bumped on a person accidentally.

"Ouch" Sakuno murmured as she fell on to her bottom. "Sorry!"

"Ah! Ryuzaki-san!" the guy said as he helped Sakuno stand up.

"O…Oishi-sempai!" Sakuno grabbed Oishi's hand and stood up. "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay! Are you fine?" Oishi asked, and his worrying mode turned on "You might be hurt!"

"N-No Oishi-sempai! I'm okay!" Sakuno answered

"Good then! What's with the hurry?"

"Uhmm… I'm looking for Ryoma-kun. Have you seen him sempai?"

"No I haven't. He might be with Ayame-san!"

"A-Ayame? I see… Well, thank you Sempai and Sorry!"

"Okay! Watch where you're going so you won't be hurt okay?"

"Thanks Sempai!"

Sakuno ran again but this time towards Sumire's office.

"Grandma?" Sakuno knocked,

"Come in!" Sumire replied, thus, Sakuno entered.

Sakuno saw Sumire reading papers in her table.

"Grandma, what is that?" Sakuno asked as she approached Sumire.

"Ah! Papers Just a few things about the program what do you want?"

"I'm just thinking, where could… you know Ryoma might be?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yup"

"I don't know! Try asking his friends or go to the tennis court! He might be there!"

"Thanks grandma!" Sakuno said "Ah! Grandma… When will you leave?"

"Leave?"

"I mean the Seigaku team…. When will they leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Ahh… I see… I'm going now!"

"Sure" Sumire sighed as Sakuno left the room "The youths Poor Sakuno"

When Sakuno was about to walk on the school grounds, the bell rang, meaning classes had resumed already. She didn't noticed that she was already looking for Ryoma the whole break time, but when she was about to step on foot on the stairs, she heard Ayame's voice and Ryoma's voice.

"Ryoma-kun!" Ayame shouted.

"What?" Ryoma answered back and felt irritated.

"Wait for me!" Ayame said again

Ryoma sighed as he entered the school grounds and saw Sakuno looking at him in the stairway.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" and Sakuno shouted back.

"Ryoma! I said wait for me!" but Ayame appeared from Ryoma's back as she tapped Ryoma's shoulder. "Ryuzaki-san?"

"A-Ayame!" Sakuno was shocked and starred at Ayame's eyes.

"Ryoma! Let's go!" Ayame said and dragged Ryoma away Sakuno's sight.

"Uhmm Yeah" Ryoma looked away from Sakuno and followed Ayame's path.

'Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno thought and walked to the stair case again but now she was frowning.

On the way home, Sakuno walked alone and left Tomoka in the school. She was still depressed about what happened during the break time. "Walking alone is the best thing to make me move on" Sakuno thought. Tomoka also noticed that Sakuno was depressed so she let Sakuno to be alone first. She walked back home, but didn't expected to see Ryoma went out to a store alone.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shouted as Ryoma looked at her

"Sakuno!" Ryoma was stunned and pulled Sakuno to a dark corner beside the store like they were hiding.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sakuno asked but Ryoma covered Sakuno's mouth with his hand to keep her quiet

"Keep Quiet!" Ryoma said. Sakuno began to be confused, but suddenly she realized that Ryoma was there in front of her, alone with her, and then started to get red. But her shyness was disturbed with Ayame's voice, shouting Ryoma's name.

Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw Ayame passed in front of them without even noticing that they were beside a store. After a while, Ryoma removed his hands and sighed. He moved out of the corner and helped Sakuno too.

"You're hiding?" Sakuno asked as she wiped down her skirt to get rid of the dust.

"Not really" Ryoma answered.

"I see… I need to go" Sakuno said and walked, but then, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and stopped her.

"Wait! Please stay for a while!" Ryoma begged and so Sakuno did.

Ryoma brought Sakuno to a café and ordered two drinks. While resting, Sakuno noticed the paper bag beside Ryoma, but ignored it when Ryoma started to talk.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow…" Ryoma said

"I know" Sakuno answered back and didn't looked Ryoma in the eye

"Are you mad?" Ryoma asked again.

"Not really…" Sakuno replied still not looking Ryoma in the eye.

"Then why are you showing me that face?"

"I really don't feel like it's my day today…"

"Why?"

"Never mind…"

After that, Ryoma didn't talked or even Sakuno. But after a short silence, Ryoma started again

"Want to go for a walk?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma brought Sakuno to a park. Both of them sat on a bench but still haven't talked. Ryoma got annoyed in silence…

"I'm sorry…" he apologized looking at Sakuno

"About what?" but Sakuno was still not looking at him.

"About what happened during break time…"

"It's okay… I really don't think about that now anymore…"

"I see…" "Then why are you depressed?"

"I'm not"

"I was looking for you during break time…"

Sakuno was shocked

"…But Ayame forced me to eat with her" he added "I wont be here for a week or few… I'm worried"

"I also looked for you… I looked for you the whole time, but looking for you ended up…"

"Yeah I know that's why… I tried to escape at Ayame so I could talk to you" Ryoma explained and took the paper bag that he was holding the whole time "and… give you this…" he added and gave it to Sakuno

"Wha-what?"

After that, Ryoma accompanied Sakuno along the way home. When they arrived there, they bid their goodbyes to each other. But before that…

"Bye" Ryoma said and started to walk

"Wait!" Sakuno said and approached him. "Thanks!" she said and kissed Ryoma on the cheek, until Ryoma started to red.

"I love you…" Sakuno whispered and waved goodbye to Ryoma.

* * *

**(A/N):** whew that was nice I THINK? Well… give me reviews if you like it or not 


	6. Finding Out

A Tennis no Ohjisama Fan Fiction

By: -InuShikaCho-

Kyoku Ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

"_Chapter 6 is up! Hope you like this chapter too!"_

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding out

The next day, the Seigaku Team left together with their coach, Sumire Ryuzaki. The only thing that Ryoma left is the teddy bear that he gave for Sakuno.

The kiss and the gift was all Sakuno treasured for all of her life, and of course the love of the prince that he gave only for him. Sakuno realized that she'll do anything for love, and so she tried to fight back in the Rose who gave her miseries and threats.

She walked to the school again but this time with no accompanies. She wanted to learn how to stand up without any help from the others. But she really doesn't know what Ayame was been up to. The Rose's thorns were about to appear from it's stemmed, ready to make a move to hurt the people who'll try to remove her from the place.

Ayame didn't go to school; she was just lying on her bed and talking someone on the phone. The caller's voice was not ordinary. The voice was deep and cold. It was not the prince's voice it was another person.

"What's the news?" Ayame questioned as she played the rose inside her room.

"We received pictures about yesterday… Ms. Ayame" the caller answered back.

"Great! I'll see you in the café that we've been meeting before…" then Ayame hanged up.

Ayame smirked and took her phone again. She looked at her phone address and starred at Sakuno's number on it. She smiled again and threw her phone on her bed. She took her coat, out from her cabinet and wore it. She left the house secretly.

Sakuno was smiling as ever. Before she left the house that morning, she secured that her room was neat and tidy. After that, she walked to the school alone but still wearing her big and great smile. Even her friends especially Tomoka were wondering why she was in a good mood not like before.

Back to Ayame's place, Ayame went to the café immediately. While waiting for the stranger, she ordered a milkshake. But after a few moments, she heard the entrance door opened and then she saw the stranger…

"Yuri" Ayame murmured as the stranger approached her, holding a brown envelope.

Yuri was working for the Matoko family for about 2 years and he had worked for Ayame for a year. Yuri worked as a body guard but Ayame made her as an investigator. Whenever Ayame needs to investigate someone, she calls Yuri immediately and tells him everything. And so, Yuri worked for Ayame honestly and with loyalty, and so as Ayame who gave him, her big trust.

"Here are the pictures, Ms. Ayame" Yuri said, handing over the brown envelope to Ayame.

"Good work Yuri" Ayame complimented as she took the envelope in Yuri's hands "Sit down, Yuri"

"Thanks, Ms. Ayame"

Ayame opened the envelope with her emotion in anxiety. Thinking that Ryoma betrayed her and Sakuno took Ryoma away from her. Ayame's heart was full of anger and vengeance when she saw the pictures of Ryoma and Sakuno together.

"Ugh…" Ayame murmured as she returned the pictures back into the envelope "Good job, Yuri. Here's another favor…"

"Anything, Ms. Ayame" Yuri replied with respect

"Ryoma… Keep an eye on him… I'll handle the girl…" Ayame ordered while her brows twitched in anger.

"I will…" Yuri replied and then he left the place together with Ayame.

Ayame walked through the long road as she reached the Ryuzaki's residence. It was not that big for their family. She looked at her watch and it was about time for the Seishun Gakuen to dismiss. Ayame thought that it was her time to move.

She moved forward and rang the bell.

"Good Afternoon!" Ayame shouted, until a lady answered back

"Who is it?"

"I'm Sakuno's friend, Ayame-san!"

"Oh, Wait"

The lady walked out of the house and opened the gate for Ayame.

"Come in" the lady said

"Thanks" Ayame replied back.

Ayame thought that everything inside Sakuno's house was not different from other houses, but she had a mistake. There were a garden inside and it was full of flowers. When she entered the real house, a neat and shiny floor welcomed her. Though it was not loud inside, you could hear the noise from outside.

"Please sit here for a while" the lady said, as she offered the seat for Ayame inside the living room "Sakuno isn't here, if you like wait for her."

"Thanks" Ayame showed a smile

"I'm her mother! Oh wait, do you want something to drink?" Sakuno's mother asked again

"No thanks, aunt! I'm fine!" Ayame faked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, aunty. I'm fine!" and she smiled again.

Ayame looked around the place and saw everything was clean. The chandelier above her was very expensive, but she noticed the furniture was not. When she looked down the table, she saw some photo albums. She saw pictures of Sakuno when she was little, when she was still a child.

Sakuno's face was just like a sakura blossom while she smiles on her bed. When she moved the next page, she saw Sakuno during kindergarten. Her hair was really on two braids before but one thing was missing on her head, the clip.

Ayame heard a noise coming from the front door, it was Sakuno.

"Okasan, I'm home!" Sakuno shouted as she removed her shoes and placed it on the corner

"Great! Someone visited you!" her mother said as she took Sakuno's bag from her shoulder

"Someone?" Sakuno wondered who it was. The first name who came to her mind was Ryoma, but she had a second thought that he wasn't. When she slightly moved her feet to the floor and took a peek, she was surprised to see Ayame sitting on the sofa while holding her photo album with baby pictures.

"Ayame-san!" Sakuno said in surprise. She approached Ayame and confirmed that she was really there, sitting on the sofa, in her house "It is you!"

"Yes it's me! Sorry for visiting here without even telling you!" Ayame apologized but deep inside she really wasn't.

"No, No that's okay!" Sakuno wondered again, why did Ayame visit her? What was her purpose?

"Ryoma and the other team left this morning, did you know?" Ayame asked Sakuno, even though she's sure Sakuno knew about that before.

"Uhmm… yeah Grandma told me about that before they left" Sakuno answered back

"I see…" Ayame closed the album and smiled at Sakuno "You're glooming today!"

"Ahehehe… Thanks" Sakuno got confused already, _Why are she talking like that?_ She thought again "Wait, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"You shouldn't be asking your visitor if he/she wants something to eat or drink; your visitor will be really shy if you do"

"I don't know that"

"You do now!" then Ayame smiled again to Sakuno, like she was telling something but Sakuno couldn't get it.

"Okay… I'll get you some, wait here"

"No that's okay. I'll be leaving after a few minutes."

"Oh I see…"

"By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what I've did to you this previous days… You know I really didn't mean it!"

"Ohohoho… about that Oh yeah yeah yeah… That's okay. Anyone would do that if they really love the man they like"

"Do you mean you'll do the same thing if I were you?"

"Uhmm… I don't know?"

"Okay, Friends?" Ayame said with her smile again. She put her hands forward and asked for a hand-shake.

"Uhmm…" Sakuno think twice again, but she realized that Ayame was not that bad at all. Even though she threatened her many times before, she realized she does have a good heart "Friends!" and so she did.

"Okay then! I'll be going now! See you tomorrow in class!"

"Okay! Good bye!

"Good bye!"

Sakuno accompanied Ayame on the gate, but Ayame told her that she could walk home and doesn't need to be guided no more. While Sakuno stared Ayame walking away, she couldn't tell if Ayame wants to be her friend from now on or it was just one of her plans to suffer her. But then again, the hand-shaking came to her mind and told to her self that if she does, she wouldn't ask her for a hand-shake, right?

* * *

(A/N): I'm really not sure if that's what Sakuno's house looks like… well, I used my imagination there… I never saw her house in the series… and now I'm getting curious about her family background… 


	7. Thorn

Kyoku Ai

By: -InuShikaCho-

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

"_Yipee, this story will be ending soon… and I hope you'll love the ending… thanks for the reviews, and for cris-chan! Hope to see you soon in school, I hope?"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Thorn

Sakuno's PoV:

I woke up the next day still Ryoma hasn't come back with the other team members. As I walked to the school, I saw Ayame standing beside the street post, like she was waiting for someone. But then, before I had another step on the street, she looked at me and smiled.

"Sakuno-chan, Ohayo!" she said as she approached me with her true smile. I got puzzled again, _why did she called me sakuno-chan?_

"Ah, Ayame-san, ohayo!" I answered back at her without any second thought.

"Call me Ayame-chan from now on! I'm getting uncomfortable when you're already calling me with –san!"

"Okay…" I answered, I could feel her sweet smile over me, and so I believed in her.

As we continued ourselves, Ayame was talking to me normally as friends. She had told me a story about her previous life and more about Ryoma. I got flattered again, when she told me that I was starting to bloom. She defined me as a rose bulb, which was still on bloom, waiting for a guy to fall to, and to start blooming and show love to him. But then, she told me again a threat, but this time it's not like the threat she would usually gave me to stay away from Ryoma-kun.

"Be careful, if you made a wrong move, your bulb will soon be dried out and you'll wait again for another week or few to renew your petals and life…" she said

"What do you mean, if I made a wrong move?" I asked again in curiosity. She was the first one to define me as a rose, it was unbelievable but truly I believed her…

"I mean, someone might get jealous of you because of your glooming flower… Someone might destroy this in jealousy… I just want to warn you, so you won't be hurt…" then she showed me again her sweet smile.

Before she made her next word, a loud thunder distracted us and so as the other people around.

"There'll be a heavy rain…" she said again as she stared at the dark clouds above.

"Uhmm… Yeah" I can't talk too much because I was still uncomfortable with her.

But during our break time in the morning, someone called my name and tried to reach me in my back.

"Sakuno-chan!" I looked back and realized it was a familiar voice; then again, it was Ayame-chan.

"Ayame-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked her and tried to look at her confusingly.

"Can I join you during the break time? I'm alone" she said.

"S-Sure…" I answered. But then **again**, someone called my name, this time it was coming from our classroom

"Sakuno!" it said, it was Tomoka, wearing her smile to me as she approached me with energy

"Tomo!" I shouted back as I got surprised in her big hug.

"Ohayo, Tomoka-san" Ayame suddenly greeted Tomo.

Like me, Tomo was surprised and stared at Ayame. She couldn't believe that Ayame was there, standing in front of us, wearing her smile as she greeted her.

"A-A-Ayame Matoko?" Tomo said with her face puzzled

"Yes! I guess I need someone to get along with starting from now!" Ayame replied at her and smiled again.

"W-weird…" Tomo murmured,

After that, three of us went to the canteen and ate there. Ayame started all of our conversation and so as Tomoka. I couldn't join them, so I just kept quiet on the corner and ate my food quietly.

The bell rang and all of the students, who were outside, went back to their respective classroom, and that includes me, Tomoka and Ayame. Tomoka and I accompanied Ayame first to her classroom, and then we headed to ours. I realized, even though we had a small time during recess, I could feel that Ayame was already close to us… well not that really close. At least, I could feel her sweet and friendly side, not the opposite side anymore.

Later after the class, Tomoka got a call from her mother that she needs to be home early again to monitor her brothers, so I was left again in the school. In somewhat reason, I decided to go home late. As I went to the school grounds, I heard the rain drops landing hardly on the ground and the lightning and thunder as it strikes more than twice. My clumsiness suddenly appeared when I realized I forgot my umbrella at home, and so, I had to run through the rain and be ready to be wet. Like I always do, I got lost again. But the funny feeling is my heart couldn't stop itself from beating, like something was going to happen to me.

I dried myself under a ceiling on a café and after a few minutes I ran again through the pouring rain. Suddenly, I realized I was in the wrong direction. The place was dark and cold; I could see hand writings on the wall, like gangsters do. I paused for a while to monitor my surrounding, then after a while, I walked again. Later, I heard foot steps behind me like someone was following at me. I look back and saw two men following me. I ran as fast as I could, but I ended up in a dead end.

Those two was really scary, they approached me with their faces in smile. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, pushing the two away from me. I tried to escape from the two, but they blocked me and hit me on my back. Before I lost my sight and fainted, I saw a reflection of a familiar girl, standing in front of me.

----

After an hour or a few… I think?

I felt shiver inside and I could hear the two men's voice, talking about someone for something. I opened my eyes slowly, I looked every corner of the place and I found out that I was in an abandoned warehouse with the two unknown men. I got anxious when the two stopped laughing and looked at me. When I tried to move and escape, I realized that my hands were tied and when I tried to scream, I couldn't because my mouth was also covered with a white cloth.

"She's awake" one of the men said. My eyes were started to cry and then again, the other guy went to me and showed a stiletto. My body trembled in fear as my eyes really cried. I begged them for not to kill me, even though I could only say murmurs in my mouth.

"No Let her live…" a familiar voice said. I was surprised to see Ayame walking towards me as she smiled in happiness. "How does it feel, Sakuno… Ryuzaki?" she said and untied the white cloth on my mouth.

I heaved a sigh before I said a word. I looked at her and started to shout "Ayame-chan! Why are you doing this!"

"Live us alone for a second…" Ayame ordered and then, the two men left us alone in the warehouse. Silence was there before she and I had a fight.

"I thought you and I were friends!" I screamed. She moved a step backward and laughed hardly.

"We friends? I never want you as a friend! And I'll never will! You took away Ryoma-kun! You didn't think that I will never find out your relationship!"

"How could you"

"I'm supposed to say that! Don't you know, I risk everything just to make Ryoma-kun fall for me" "I almost died just for him…" "I made everything to make him happy… and so he accepts our engagement… But you you destroyed everything…"

"Ayame, sorry…"

I apologized at her, but instead of forgiving me, she approached me and slapped me on the face. "Do you think, apologizing is enough!"

"Ayame…"

"Ryoma loves you… and you love Ryoma… But what about me! He'll never love me like the way he loves you…"

"Ayame you can't blame us! If the person doesn't destine for you, he'll never will. If you'll push yourself over Ryoma, you'll really hurt him!"

"Stop it! You don't know what it feels like… when you're being ignored and forgotten… you don't…"

"I do…"

"Stop acting like you really do! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

She ran out of the door and I was left alone in the warehouse. I stunned myself, recalling the things she said before she left. But I was distracted when the two men entered the room and chuckled. My eyes were wide opened when they approached me. I could hear the thunder's loud noise from the outside and the sound of the rain as it drops on the street. I cried out and begged and then I fainted…

-----

As I opened my eyes again, I felt numb all over my body. My clothes were all wrecked and I couldn't move my body. I couldn't even remember what happened before I fainted. The only thing that I could remember was Ayame and I said, and after that I couldn't remember what happened.

* * *

(A/N): whew that was a little bit harsh I think… and I also think it's a bit confusing. Thanks for the reviews… and oh yeah Ryoma will come back soon before another tragedy happens… 


	8. Sayonara Prince

Kyoku Ai

By: -InuShikaCho-

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, even though I wanted to.

(A/N): Okay… chapter 8… I'm enjoying the part now… I'm really excited XD.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sayonara Prince 

Sakuno felt helpless while she sleeps. She could still here the hard rain coming from outside. After a while, Sakuno can control her body already. She could already move her body like as always. As she opened her eyes slowly, she was surprised to see herself inside a white room. When she started to look around, she realized she was inside the hospital. A girl next to her approached her and called her name.

"Sakuno!" she said. Sakuno glanced at the other side of her bed and saw Tomoka standing there.

"Tomoka…" she answered back with her weak voice.

"What happened! I saw you lying on the street last night!" Tomoka panicked. She grabbed Sakuno's shoulders hardly that made Sakuno to scream.

"Aah! Tomo… It hurts!" Sakuno demanded

"Oops… Sorry" Tomoka said and removed her hands in Sakuno's shoulders "So… what happened?"

"I-It's nothing!" Sakuno pretended.

"What! I saw your clothes all wrecked, then you're telling me it's nothing!"

"Tomo… promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm… here in the hospital. I don't want them to be worried for me…"

"Sakuno" Tomoka went closer to Sakuno and looked at her seriously "Sure"

* * *

Tomoka left Sakuno after and headed back to school. The doctor said that Sakuno still needed some rest and so she rested in her house. She was all alone inside her room at home. She didn't accept any visitors because she knew that Ryoma would really visit her because of worrying. Her mother even wondered why Sakuno didn't come home last night, but Sakuno just answered back her mother by a good smile. 

She locked herself in her room and there she tried to get over in it. She tried to lie down and sleep for a while, but whenever she closes her eyes an image of Ayame crying was appearing, like she was having a conscience.

"Ugh" she said and covered her face with her pillow. She calmed herself and kept quiet for a while. When she removed the pillow in her face, the sun light stroke right to her face, "Ryoma-kun" she murmured.

After a while, she stood up from her bed and faced herself in her mirror. Then she talked to herself in mind

_If I will ever forget Ryoma-kun… will she be happier? Will she accept me? Will she stop suffering other people?_

_I love Ryoma… Everyone knew that… even my grandma… Tomoka… and the others…_

_They said if you found love, don't ever let them go…_

_But, what about this situation, what if you need to sacrifice the important person in your life_

_Just to make another person happy?_

Sakuno couldn't get her final answer; she would walk more than twice times on her path. She even hit her head on the wall and cried out after. Then after doing these stupid things, she sat on one corner and her face got more serious…

_I did these before… but ended up returning back to him…_

_I realized… you will really do encounter anguish, when you fell in love_

_And you must suffer before you achieve happiness and acceptance…_

_I never thought that I'll do this big sacrifice…_

Then Sakuno smiled and stared at the teddy bear that was given to her by Ryoma before he left. She took it and placed inside her cabinet, and murmured…

_Sayonara… Prince_

* * *

(A/N): That was a bit short… isn't it? Please wait for the next chapter… This story will be ending soon 


	9. Love for a Prince

Kyoku Ai

By: -InuShikaCho-

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Ohjisama

"Thanks for those who gave reviews and really read my story, I really appreciated it. And so, this story will be ending soon… So please read it until the end"

* * *

Chapter 9: Love for a Prince 

Days passed and now, the arrival of the Seigaku team had just arrived, exactly the date when Sakuno can already go back to school. Sakuno walked through the street and headed straight to the school. Not like the previous days, Sakuno's face was expressionless. When she arrived at the school, she saw a white bus stopped in front of the Seishun Gakuen, she thought that the Seigaku team had just arrived and so it was. Sumire was the first one to unload the bus and next was the team captain, Tezuka, followed by Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and of course the student tennis player with the title of PRINCE OF TENNIS, Ryoma Echizen.

When the bus left, Sakuno just watched them entered the school grounds, but the prince of tennis, Ryoma, noticed the two braided girl standing near from them. Sakuno just looked at him and after a while, she continued walking. Ryoma was there, but he felt rejected when Sakuno just passed by him, without even saying "Good Morning" or "Welcome Back" and so Ryoma judged that something had just happened during the days he was not there.

More surprisingly, Ayame suddenly appeared from Ryoma's back and jumped over him again, like the first day she came from America.

"Ryoma-kun! Welcome Back!" Ayame greeted the prince happily

"Thanks…" Ryoma murmured and walked away from Ayame.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked as she ran towards Ryoma and followed him.

"..." But Ryoma didn't answer Ayame's question, he just stared Sakuno from her back while she walked inside the school.

Ryoma got a bad feeling about it and he wanted to know the truth sooner… he almost realized that Sakuno was not the girl he supposed to knew back from 1 week ago.

The classes started and the teachers were glad to hear that the team had finally arrived. Ryoma was excused to attend the tennis practice for that day and so as the others. The team captain again told them that they'll be having a practice match between Fudomine and so; all of the regulars were busy practicing for their practice match. During Ryoma's practice game, he didn't saw Sakuno watching him from the start and the end of his game, even though Tomoka and the others were there watching him, and so he began alerted.

The team captain said that all of the regulars could take a break for a while. Ryoma headed himself to the fountain and refreshed himself, but he was interrupted when Sakuno passed him by. Sakuno didn't look at him instead she ignored him. Ryoma on the other hand couldn't stop himself and thus, he grabbed Sakuno's hand to stop him.

"Wait!" he said, looking at Sakuno more seriously. Sakuno looked back and faced him seriously too.

"What's the matter, Echizen-san" Sakuno replied with her eyes in a serious appearance.

"Nothing" then Ryoma let her go. The part when she said _Echizen-san_ disturbed him. Sakuno never addressed Ryoma as Echizen-san, instead Ryoma-kun, that's a fact that Ryoma knew from the start and so he said to himself that something really happened before he left, he can't be wrong.

After that, the regular and so as the other members went back to their class. Sakuno was with Tomoka walking through the hall way towards their room. Tomoka was beginning to be loud but then she also noticed that Sakuno was not the same. Sakuno was not her, Tomoka thought, she was already acting strange that she never saw Sakuno acted like that before. Thus, Tomoka got irritated and talked to Sakuno privately.

"Sakuno, tell me, what happened?" Tomoka asked Sakuno with her voice in a serious tone

"About what?" Sakuno act as if she doesn't know

"The day when I saw your clothes all wrecked and you were lying on the street while it was raining so hard and so as the day, when you were at home, resting!" Tomoka demanded

"Tomoka, what are you talking about? I told you before that nothing really happened to me"

"Sakuno, you can't lie to me! You're the only person I know who can't lie! You're not Sakuno that I knew before! You're not my best friend!"

Sakuno was stunned and kept quiet. She looked away from Tomoka then tears were appearing from her eyes

"Sakuno!" Tomoka screamed in anger but before she had another word, Sakuno shouted

"I don't want others to suffer, Tomoka! I don't want you and the others suffer! If ever I'll continue my relationship with Ryoma-kun, everything will vanish!"

Tomoka's eyes widened in surprised and grabbed Sakuno's shoulders hardly

"What! You and Ryoma had a relationship!"

"Tomo… sorry for not telling it to you…"

"I can't believe it! Since when!"

"Tomo, don't change the topic!"

"Oops, Sorry. Sakuno, what do you mean?"

"Tomo, before I went back to school, while I was resting at home. I thought twice, if ever I'll forget and ignore Ryoma, Ayame would be happier and will not hurt others no more."

"Then tell me, why are you acting this way?"

"I can't forget Ryoma if I'll act like the way before. If I'll change myself, if I'll change my attitude, I can finally forget him!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Tomo!"

"Why! Because you're making things worse! Don't you know if you'll change your personality everyone will notice it, even Ryoma!"

"But, Tomoka!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Tomoka sighed "Okay listen! Everyone will definitely be unhappy if you changed yourself, the way you talk and the way you move! If you really love Ryoma-kun then fight for him! Since you two have a relationship, you two must fight together! Don't let others step on you, because if you show your weakness they'll even more hurt you!"

"Ayame-san…"

"Uhmm… yeah about Ayame… just remember what I told you… Fight together! Fight for those who destroys your relationship to each other, don't let others destroy your strong bond… did you understand that?"

"Tomoka!" Sakuno was rejoiced, she returned to her true self. In her great happiness, she jumped over Tomoka and embraced her tightly and thanked him endlessly.

----

The class was back; all the students went back to their respective classroom and so as Ryoma, Ayame, Tomoka and Sakuno. Ryoma didn't paid attention to the class and didn't listen to the teacher but it was not that obvious. Ayame stared Ryoma behind him and also didn't paid attention in class. But after a few minutes of staring in his back, Ayame felt something inside of her that she never felt before, she thought that it was karma but she ignored it after a while.

After the class, the teacher dismissed. Ryoma stayed in the room on purpose, to make Ayame wait for him.

"Ryoma-kun, let's go home! I'm sure they can't wait see you already!" Ayame said excitingly

"Ayame, I want to talk to you" Ryoma said with his face serious while his voice was deeper and frightening.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until we arrive at home?"

"I want to talk to you privately"

"If that's what Ryoma-kun wants then, okay!"

"Ayame… be honest… what happened when I was gone?"

Ayame got stunned and couldn't stop herself to react

"I hate it when you started to ignore me! After you met Sakuno you completely ignored me! I did everything for you to love me! But you never noticed me, not even once! Ryoma!" Ayame shouted as tears were starting to appear from behind her eyes

"Ayame…" Ryoma murmured and reached Ayame, but before he completely held her, Ayame hit his hand

"Ryoma no baka (Ryoma you're foolish)!" Ayame said and ran away from the room and her tears appeared and flowed down to her cheeks to her chin.

"Wait, Ayame!" Ryoma stopped her but it was too late, Ayame was already far from him.

Ayame ran out of the school without even looking back. She ran while talking to herself:

_I want you to love me… more than everything. I want you to love me too like the way you love Sakuno! I didn't accept the engagement because of our parents' decision, because from the start, I already loved you that much Ryoma! Why can't you notice that!_

Ayame was unstoppable because of her big embarrassment. When she tried to look back, she hoped to see Ryoma following her, but she failed. She got more depressed and ran again. She crossed over the street but she didn't notice the high speed car in front of her. All of the happenings were very fast, the driver inside the car couldn't break and Ayame couldn't move her feet in fear. Ayame closed her eyes and asked for help inside of her

"Ayame!" a familiar voice shouted as she pushed Ayame away from her place and landed on the other side of the street.

Ayame fainted and woke up for a while. She couldn't move her foot like someone was sitting on it. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sakuno fainted, lying on her feet and blood were streaming down on her face

"SAKUNO! SAKUNO!" Ayame screamed, trying to wake up Sakuno from fainting...

* * *

(A/N): that's the end of chapter 9… tell me whether it is confusing, good or bad… thanks for reading it guyz 


	10. Gomenasai, Sayonara and Arigato

**Kyoku Ai**

**By: -InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Note:** This is the last chapter, and I want you to enjoy reading it! Okay, thanks

* * *

Chapter 10: Gomenasai, Sayonara and Arigato 

-Previous-

Ayame fainted and woke up for a while. She couldn't move her foot like someone was sitting on it. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sakuno fainted, lying on her feet and blood were streaming down on her face

"SAKUNO! SAKUNO!" Ayame screamed, trying to wake up Sakuno from fainting.

-End-

Shock was on her face as she sat her alone beside the room window. She could only hear the noise of the people outside the room and the sounds of the car in the street. Realizing was in her head, about the saving thing yesterday. _A rival saving another rival was impossible_, she thought. She was totally confused and she doesn't know what she will do. She stared at her rival lying on the bed sleeping with her eyes shows confusion. After a while she was relieved, she finally understands the happenings earlier. She went closer to Sakuno and looked at her with her smiling face.

The patient, Sakuno, opened her eyes slowly as she saw Ayame's face.

"A-Ayame-san…" Sakuno whispered

"Sakuno, thank god you're okay!" Ayame said with a sigh

"I'm fine… How about you, are you okay?" Sakuno asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ayame answered

"That's nice… I thought you're going to be hit by that car, yesterday…"

"About that… Sakuno, I'm very sorry…"

"Sorry, you don't need to say sorry…"

"You wouldn't be lying there, if you didn't save me"

"What are you talking about, it's okay!"

"Anou… I want to say sorry again, because of what I did to you before…"

Sakuno was surprised to hear these things. "That's okay. I want to say sorry too… for having a relationship with Ryoma-kun…"

"It's over…"

"Huh? What do you mean it's over?"

"I'm going back to America tomorrow and I won't be back here again…"

"But why?"

"What you said was right… It's very selfish if you push yourself to the one you love that really doesn't want you at all…"

"Ayame-san…"

Night after that, Ayame was packing up her clothes and things to her suitcase. She glanced to the night sky outside and the lightning of the full moon. She could hear the cricket's noise in that night because of the silence inside of her room. She could definitely hear the chatting of Ryoma's family downstairs, talking about her departure the next day. When she was done packing, she closed her suitcase and at the same time someone knock on the door of hers.

"Come in" Ayame answered back and someone entered the room. A catlike eye with a white cap entered her room; it was the person who she really loved. Ryoma went closer to her and watched her packed her things. Ryoma didn't talk or murmured any word, but Ayame knew what was in Ryoma's mind that time. Ayame glanced at him and after a few seconds she asked him something… "What do you want?"

Ryoma was still looking at her but he was not answering, he just looked at her with his eyes unexplainable.

"Stop looking at me…" Ayame murmured as she stopped herself from getting foolish.

"You're leaving…" Ryoma answered, with disappointment on his face.

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow…" Ayame said and placed the suitcase beside the cabinet.

"I see… but why?" Ryoma asked, and then Ayame got puzzled. Now, she couldn't understand what's on Ryoma's mind

Ayame looked at Ryoma and gave him a sweet smile "Because, I want you to be happy!"

Ryoma was surprised to hear those words that Ayame told her. "Then, why are you leaving?"

"I already answered your question, Ryoma-kun!" Ayame added with another sweet smile

"Fine" Ryoma looked away and about to leave the room…

"Wait, Ryoma-kun…" Ayame stopped him and then Ryoma stopped from where he stands

"Yes?" Ryoma answered and looked back to Ayame

"Anou… Can you guide me tomorrow to the airport?" Ayame asked with her shy face

"Sure… but I'll bring Sakuno with me…" Ryoma answered again

"That's okay! I asked her this morning… and she agreed…"

"Okay…" then Ryoma leaved the room.

Ayame didn't eat dinner; she told them that she was on a diet and wanted to rest early for her flight the next day. Ayame was just lying on her bed while covered her whole body with a soft cloth. Her head was resting on the softest place in the whole room, and she tried to close her eyes and drive her self to sleep, but she can't.

An hour had passed but Ayame was still wide awake. She thought that she can't sleep because of tension or something, because of what she was planning for tomorrow. Her plan was not really that bad and no one will be hurt. It was not like the plan she did to Sakuno or to anyone. She once again thought that this will be the best plan she ever thought about…….

------

The next day had finally arrived, before Ayame had went downstairs, Sakuno was already downstairs waiting for the two. Rinko was friendly, Sakuno thought, because of treating her nicely that time. But Sakuno was starting to laugh when Nanjirou was telling jokes and telling stories about her prince. After a few minutes, Ayame and Ryoma went downstairs together.

"Ohayo, Ayame-san Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted as she greeted the two.

"Sakuno, sorry for making you waiting" Ayame apologized and bowed herself in front of Sakuno.

"No! That's okay! I'm fine!" Sakuno said and looked at Ryoma beside Ayame "Good Morning, Ryoma-kun!"

"Good Morning…" Ryoma answered with his cold voice, then, Sakuno smiled.

"Okay, you should stop greeting now; Ayame will be late for her flight!" Rinko worried

"Oh yeah, we'll be going now, Aunt Rinko, Uncle Nanjirou!" Ayame made her farewell together with her greatest smile. But when Nanjirou looked at Ayame, he felt something was about to happen.

"Uhmm… Take care" Nanjirou replied and then the 3 left the house. Nanjirou called Karupin and played at it while Rinko was looking at the 3 leaving. And when the 3 was no where to be seen, Rinko looked at Nanjirou and watched him playing with Karupin…

"I have a bad feeling…" Nanjirou mumbled, that made Rinko worried

"What do you mean, Nanjirou?" Rinko answered with a big bother on her face

"Never mind…" Nanjirou sighed and played at Karupin even more.

-------

In the airport, the three of them were sitting on a bench, waiting for the flight of Ayame. While sitting there, Ayame received a phone call and excused herself for a while.

"Uhmm… I'll be right back!" Ayame said and went to a corner. "Hello, Ayame Makoto speaking, who's this?"

"Ayame-san, it's your custodian" the caller answered.

"Ah, great, is it here?" Ayame asked with excitement

"Yes, but why do you want to travel alone, Ms. Ayame?" the custodian asked Ayame

"So that I won't hurt others!" then Ayame smiled and hanged up immediately. She smiled a bit then her eyes were starting to show tears and returned to where Ryoma and Sakuno waiting.

She stared at the two and smiled, "My plane is here!"

"Already here…" Sakuno whispered as she looked down from loneliness.

"Don't worry, Sakuno, Ryoma-kun is here, nee?" Ayame said and smiled again.

Ryoma looked at her and moved his cap downward, "Sure…"

"Well, Goodbye!" Ayame said and hugged Sakuno for telling her that she's sorry and thank you.

"Sayonara, Ayame-san!" Sakuno waved at her.

Ayame faced Ryoma and stared at him, she tried not to show any reactions or show tears, to avoid wondering and crying. "Sayonara… Ryoma-kun" she murmured and walked away, holding her suitcase.

Sakuno and Ryoma watched her plain left, well Ryoma was not really watching. Sakuno felt something inside of her that made her bother. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was acting very strange, and he began to be worry too.

"What's the matter?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm bothered, Ryoma-kun! Like something bad is going to happen…" Sakuno answered with her face was really worried.

"Me too…" Ryoma added as he looked at Ayame's plane flying away,

"Nee, Ryoma-kun… Do you think something will be really going to happen? I mean… the two of us are bothered…" Sakuno said again and stared outside the plane

"Not really…" Ryoma answered and after a while, they left the place.

Ryoma and Sakuno decided to walk before going home, but then, before they could ever ride on a taxi to the park, Ryoma received a call at home.

"Mom, why did you call?" Ryoma asked as he answered the call

"Ryoma! Ayame's plane crashed" her mother answered with fear which made Ryoma to be surprised too. Sakuno looked at Ryoma and got curious.

Ryoma was surprised; he suddenly hanged up when his mother was done talking. His face was unexplainable and Sakuno began to be more worry about the situation.

"Nee, Ryoma-kun! Tell me, what's the matter!" Sakuno shouted

"Ayame's plane…" Ryoma murmured "crashed…"

Like what Ryoma had reacted, Sakuno was also surprised. She grabbed Ryoma's shoulder and forced him to tell the truth

"Ryoma-kun, you're joking! How can you be sure that it was Ayame's plane!" Sakuno demanded

"Mom told me, she was definitely sure… the plane was under the Matoko Corporation…" Ryoma answered.

Sakuno cried and couldn't believe from the news, "Then… that's why she said she'll never come back…"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and realized the things Ayame said last night…

-------------------------------------- Owari-------------------------------------------


End file.
